User blog:Gerringhp157/reasons why top player hate this game !!!!
ok, so today i'm gonna talk about reasons why top player or high-level player get borred with the game !!! 1.This game usually have a phenomenon which is calles"lag", it's famous for many players, this can happen even when you have a good wifi connection(100mbps) it's still "lag". The symptoms is occur by low unity-player program, or "lag" by sever which make players can't move or just move in one dirrection, if this happen players can't also turn off they browse and lead them to dead by the kill of zombies(espcialy Brute,Tendrils,Leaper,Longarm and Bosses).It's common in OA where there are alot of player or just single mode, sometimes it's still lag, or looting trip, hunt bosses.......If you still get confused why high-level players top players hate it the most, then here is an example: if you a hunting for a boss and suddenly your chacter start to move which out ofyour controll , it goes to the wall,objects, fences or something like that, you'll definely die asthe boss comes close to the players ,force him/her to turn off the browse. Really, you don't want it to you, but the fact is : it's always happen !!!! Yepp, always !!!! I wish the admin could fix this problem, i would be thankful if they do so. 2.Low-quality game design, yep i mean it, the game is still look a 2D game (compare to other game such as Left4dead,GTA,just cause2,Fall out..) although it still be called 3D. The brightness and zombies out-look is very poor quality(except for Titan, Blacktitan, GS).The game quality was so low that when you are walking in the fog, you can't even see that the spider in following you lead you to dead and that happen to me all the time !!! Not just only spider even normal zobies, sometimes you just can't see them. If i was the admin, i would create a new DeadFrontier version called:"Extremly 3D" which every thing look like real-life.I know Deadfrontier 3D has change alot compare with 2D( which change the view, somestuffs, ares, zombies.......) but still it's such with the game quality.!!! 3.Low stats and proficiencies points, as you already know that we could increase 5 stats and proficiencies points and 1stats, 2 proficiencies points when you pass level 50, which is really such!!! Why don't people just keep it the same 5 S+PRO points, why do they to change it. That mean when you get to level 220, you can only use 5 out of kind of weapon which support to be all 6 kinds of weapons.EX: if you have an account level 220 and you have 110 melee, pistols,rifle,shotgun,machine gun points but untill then you change your mind that you want to use explosive, it's mean you have to use credit to reset again that would be difficult because every kinds of weapons you all have atleast ine, if change the point , then you can't use it any more,it's now like a dump in your iventory. 4.220 levels maxium. i don't complain about it but i have to say it's such. When ever a player reach to level 220( as you all know it's the maxium level) which he or she can't level up, the player soon get boring(like i said at the tilte) and he/she 'll leave the game , many other will soon when they also get to 220 levels.If i was the admin, i wpuld make th limit level is 1000, but after a player reach to 220 he/she will not get any more point, which is fine for them and me !!!! I wish it could possibilty happen one day in the future !! That is for this week blog!!Thanks for spending some time to read my blog,i'm very appreciate your comment and help with my blog !! If you have any question , just go ahead and ask me !!!! Category:Blog posts